Ski boots are generally uncomfortable whereas snowboard boots provide more long lasting comfort for the wearer. The outer shell of ski boots is comprised of hard plastic and is thus makes the boot difficult to maneuver in when not latched into skis. The flexible leather that comprises the synthetic shell of a snowboard boot provides more comfort and motility. The thick hard soles of ski boots can be ruined once worn off of the snow and restrict cushioning on the feet. The soles of snowboarding boots are similar to those of athletic shoes, which allows them to be more versatile as well as provides more cushioning for the feet. Many skiers have switched to snowboarding due to the more comfortable boot.